


The Scene that Remains Unseen

by fandoms_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_girl/pseuds/fandoms_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas finally admit how they feel, a few weeks after their reunion in 8x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scene that Remains Unseen

            Dean Winchester was almost entirely certain there was a special place in Hell reserved for those who lay with God’s angels. He was also entirely certain he didn’t care.

            There was an almost impossibly high chance that nothing would have happened had Sam not decided to spend the night at the nearest university’s library. Cas had refused to move from the Winchesters’ side in weeks. And one fateful night, Dean found himself alone in yet another shitty, cheap motel room with the angel.

            As he ran a hand through his shower-damp hair, Dean stared openly at Cas, whose attention was focused on the television. Dean knew every single smile, every single quirk, and every single ability Cas possessed. And, though he hadn’t fully realized it yet, the angel knew all of that and more about him. The moment Cas turned towards him, Dean hurriedly looked away.

            “So, you think Sammy’s gonna find anything tonight?” the hunter asked.

            “Possibly. We’re still chasing plenty of viable leads, so I wouldn’t worry too much yet, Dean,” Cas replied, more and more human inflections and emotions coloring his words.

            “Yeah, I know. It’s just…after our last case…” Dean’s voice caught.

            “Crowley’s after Nephilim. Even I would never have guessed he would level an entire school for the sake of kidnapping one child. That wasn’t your fault, Dean,” Cas moved closer to the hunter.

            “We should have gotten everyone out. I should have gotten everyone out,” Dean refused to look at Cas as he spoke, though he felt the angel move even closer.

            “Dean. I will keep telling you this until you believe it. You cannot save everyone. I know you will try. And there is nothing more wondrous in all of creation than your ability to care about every human in the world, regardless of anything else. It will never be your fault when you can’t fix everything or help everyone. It isn’t humanly possible,” Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

            “Cas…” Dean muttered the name like a prayer. Because to him, it was. He finally turned to face the angel, tears brimming his eyes, “Every day I thought I failed you in Purgatory, every day I have to act like I am strong enough to keep going with this, and honestly? Even though I’ll never forgive Sammy for not going looking for me, I understand why he did it.”

            “Dean,” Cas grabbed the hunter’s shoulders and forced him to meet his eyes, “Stop hating yourself. I can’t stand watching it anymore.”

            “Why should I? Why do you care what I think of myself?” Dean demanded, desperate.

            “Because…because every time you make a comment or drink another bottle, I am reminded that you seem to hate yourself as much as I love you, and it devalues my emotions,” the angel’s voice was raised and passionate.

            “Cas…I…” Dean swallowed, hard, “I love you. I am in love with you more than I have ever been with anyone else.”

            Dean moved suddenly, startling Cas slightly as he pulled the angel’s lips to his own. Dean and Cas fell back onto Dean’s bed, with the angel straddling the hunter. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s still-wet hair as they gripped each other, kiss deepening.

            They stopped for a moment, breathing heavily as Cas threw off his overcoat and undid his tie. Dean scrambled out of his t-shirt and quickly helped Cas unbutton his dress shirt, fingers turned slightly clumsy with desperation. Cas traced the outline of the anti-possession tattoo on Dean’s chest, staring the hunter directly in the eye.

            “Are you…are you…sure?” Dean’s question was punctuated by Cas’ kissing his neck. The angel paused and glared at him, his icy blue eyes giving an answer as he pressed his mouth against the pulse in Dean’s throat. The hunter arched his back involuntarily and dug his fingernails into Cas’ back.

            “Cas, Cas, I love you, Cas,” Dean chanted while the angel’s hand moved towards his shorts. Dean stiffened and some fire danced in Cas’ eyes as he, instead of touching Dean, undid his belt and unzipped his pants, leaving both men in their boxers. Gritting his teeth, Dean gasped slightly at the feeling of their erections touching while Cas resumed the kiss. Dean hooked a leg around Cas and pulled him even closer. They were a tangle of limbs, locked in an embrace that could last an eternity.

            It was Dean who made the next move, cautiously slipping his hand down Cas’ boxers and finding his dick. The angel’s breath caught as Dean slowly moved his hand up and down the length of it.

            “Damn,” Dean whispered, flicking his tongue back into Cas’ mouth as his hand moved continuously. “Cas…I want…I want you to fuck me.”

            “If…if you’re sure, Dean,” Cas panted as he pulled back from Dean to take off his boxers. Dean nodded mutely and mimicked Cas’ action, rolling onto his stomach.

            “We need…lube,” Dean muttered into the pillow as his eyes fluttered closed. The angel snapped his fingers, and an instant later, Dean felt the cool gel on his asshole. Cas tentatively pushed a finger into Dean’s ass, and the hunter jerked in slight discomfort.

            “Dean…” Cas began, but Dean cut him off.

            “Just do it,” the hunter said, gritting his teeth. He yelped at the intrusion as Cas slide his dick inside of him. They remained motionless for a moment as Dean adjusted to Cas’ girth. Slowly, the angel began to thrust in and out, licking and kissing Dean’s neck and shoulders as he did. The two eventually ended up on their sides, allowing Cas to carefully fondle Dean’s dick and balls. As the rhythm of the thrusts increased, Cas began stroking Dean’s cock to match. Dean’s moans were almost drowned out by the sound of Cas grunting. Neither of them was quite sure how long they lasted. Cas came first, emptying his load inside of Dean. Dean’s cock exploded all over Cas’ hand soon after. As Cas pulled out, Dean turned to face the angel, still breathing heavily. Without a word more than “I love you,” Dean pressed his mouth to Cas’.

            The two of them kissed until the hunter drifted off to sleep in the angel’s arms, both of them covered in sweat and sticky cum and happier than they had ever been. Because they were finally, finally together. 


End file.
